


Art School

by Ziamforlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamforlife/pseuds/Ziamforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has been watching Zayn from a far, until one day Zayn aproaches Liam for a date. Soon after though, Liam's ex-boyfriend Louis shows up to start trouble. Au. University. Zayn is an international student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think!!

There he was, walking out of the art building as I have watched him do for the past two months at two thirty every day. I know his name, it is Zayn Malik. He is an international student from England, here at The University of Oklahoma studying sculpting. I have been admiring him as a sculpture himself since the first day I saw him walk out of that building. He has the biggest hazel eyes I have ever seen, this quiff with a little blonde streak right in front, stubble that usually covers his chin, and the tattoos that I see on his arm and peeking out of his shirt from his chest. Suddenly, I notice him staring back at me! Quickly I look away and start walking towards the Catlett music center; I need to be practicing since I have a big recital coming up in two weeks. I feel a hand on my shoulder, I slowly turn around and there are those hazel eyes staring back at me. My stomach drops, I know that he is going to confront me about the staring, when finally he speaks “I’ve noticed the way you have been looking at me for the past two months… what is your name?” He asks. Shit, I know I am not sneaky, but I did not know I was that obvious! I quickly start to think if I should just walk away, but instead I quietly reply “Liam, Liam Payne” He stares at me for a second longer and then “I’m Zayn Malik, I was wondering if you might be free in about thirty minutes.” What?! Has he really asked me this question? This boy that I have fallen in love with from a far actually asking if I am free later. My stomach has filled with butterflies and I do not know what to do. Finally I respond before even realizing “Yes, I-will-be-free-then-where-do-you-want-to-meet!” Oh my god, what have I just done? I did not even say anything I just verbally vomited all over the place. “Good, how about right here in front of Catlett, I will see you then.” He replied, and then walked away toward the south side of campus. What, has just happened? Did he actually understand what came out of my mouth? His butt looks really good in those jeans! Was he really just talking to me? That accent was so fucking sexy! Was this even real, or is this a dream? So many questions are rushing through my head faster than I can process them. I finally shut my mind up and take a deep breath. I know I will not have enough time to go back and change since my dorms are fifteen minutes away; luckily, I was wearing some nice clothes already. I had on my favorite blue snapback shirt, with my newest pair of skinny jeans and my vans. I realize I am still just standing outside Catlett staring off into space, “I might as well try and get a little practice in while I can.” I think walking towards the glass doors at the front of the building, even though I know that all I will be able to do for the next twenty-five minutes is think about those beautiful hazel eyes and wonder what they have in store for me.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Liam have their first Date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you think!

I headed into Catlett trying to calm myself down from the encounter with Zayn. I needed to try to get some practice in for my huge recital in two weeks! Quickly I headed to one of the many practice rooms located in the basement of the building, not many people used them so it was not hard to find an open one. I went to my normal practice room; it had the most in tune piano, and I pulled my music out to try to get some work done.   
Twenty minutes went past extremely quick, all I did was sit on the piano bench and think about those deep hazel eyes of his. Glancing down at my phone, I realized it was time to go. So quickly I packed my stuff back into my bag and started out the door of the practice room. Did I really want to take my bag with me? No, I might as well just leave it in the room; no one uses this one so it will be safe.   
I quietly headed upstairs and out the door. Right outside of Catlett is a red telephone booth. There are actually twenty of them in total around campus; they are the emergency call systems. I stood leaning against it waiting for Zayn to come back he still had two minutes. What was he going to do? Is he going to take me somewhere? Is he just going to talk to me about staring and then leave? Whatever it is, I hope that it is soon because my stomach just keeps getting tighter in anticipation of his return.  
Off in the distance I see him approaching. He has changed; he is wearing a plain white t-shirt, a black leather jacket, a pair of black jeans, and some sneakers. How can he make something as simple as that hot! He is getting closer, so I stand up and straighten myself out.   
“So, I was wondering if you would like to maybe go out and get something to eat.” He said while approaching me. Really, was he almost asking me out on a date?  
“Yeah, sure I would love to!” I replied way too enthusiastically.  
“Well, there is a chipotle across the street, or if you are adventurous there is also this nice sushi bar.”   
In the Raw, that is the name of the sushi bar. I have been there quite a few times with my friends; it is like our Sunday ritual. “I would love to go to the sushi bar.”   
“Great. Let’s go then.”  
He headed off and I quickly followed. Is this kind of like a date? What are his intentions? So many questions are racing through my mind faster than I can even think them.  
“So, I just want to know a little bit about you?” He says.  
This does not sound like someone who is mad about my staring. This sounds like someone who genuinely wants to get to know me. I think for a moment before I finally answer his question.  
I told him where I was born, how my family came to live in Oklahoma, the fact I only had one kidney and was born dead. I also talked about my career choice; I was a voice performance major. I watched him the entire time I talked; admiring the beauty of his face.  
Finally, we reached In the Raw; we were seated at a little table next to the sushi bar. Finally, I finished talking about myself and timidly asked him, “Know tell me a little bit about yourself.”  
Right before he could say anything, our waiter came by and asked us what we wanted. “I will have the Chef’s choice of Nigiri and some miso soup please.” He was much more adventurous then I was “and I will take a California roll please, that is all.”   
As he talked about his life, I just watched his eyes light up like stars in the night sky. His lips were extremely enticing as well, I just wanted to lean over the table and taste them with my own lips. They were the perfect shade of pink. In addition, the voice that came from those lips was just hypnotizing! I had always had a thing for accents, and his was perfect. He had an amazingly strong jaw line, spotted over with stubble. I wonder how long it had been since he last shaved. Not that I did not like the stubble, I thought it was fucking hot, but I wonder how fast it grew in.   
He talked about his family, how he was the second oldest and only had sisters. He talked about how he came to The University of Oklahoma on an art scholarship from some big art school in England.   
“Here is your food” the waiter interrupted. To be honest, in-between listening to him speak, and staring at his perfect features, I had forgotten that I had become hungry. We started to eat when I realized he had stopped talking.  
“If you don’t mind my asking, why did you approach me today?” What the fuck did I just say! Did that really just come out of my mouth! Before I could try to apologize for such an idiotic question, he replied.  
“Well, to be honest I saw you in that musical last month. I have really wanted to talk to you since then, but I did not have the courage to until today...” He said while blushing  
What?! My heart just stopped beating and my stomach dropped. Did this boy, who I have been watching for two months just say that. Did he, in a roundabout way, admit to having a slight crush on me? What do I say “Oh well I have been admiring you since the day that you came here.” No I cannot tell him that, but before I realize it, I am talking again.  
“Really, I have seen you walk out of the art building and always wanted to say hi but just never got the chance.” I really have a verbal vomit problem. Well, at least I did not sound like a complete stalker, Yeah right! Wait, was he smiling about what I just said? He isn’t completely creepped out. I guess he did just admit to the same thing.   
Before I realized it, the waiter brought us our check; and while I was still thinking about what the hell was happening, he paid for both of us.   
“You didn’t need to do that.” I told him as we got up and started out the door.  
“I wanted to, I asked you out on this date, so I wanted to pay” What! Did he just call this a date! Am I dreaming right now? Are their cameras somewhere, and I’m being punkd or something? How can the man of my dreams really be doing this?  
“So we are calling this a date?” I reply, trying to not seem to excited.  
“I am if you don’t mind. I was also wondering If you would like to go on another one?”  
“YES!!” I said before I even had a chance to think. There goes my chance of seeming not to excited.   
“I will take that as you don’t mind, How about Friday evening? I have an apartment over on Blackwelder, we can watch a movie and I can make dinner maybe? Here is my phone number, call to get directions and I will see you then.” He scribbled his phone number on the back of the recipt, and then without warning he hugged me. His strong muscular arms wrapped around my body and pulled me into a tight embrace. I awkwardly wrapped my arms around him as well. I could smell his sweet aroma. I felt the muscles rippling throughout his body. Then he let go.  
“See you tomorrow.” He said. Then he walked off the same direction that he had come.   
What was going on? Did all of this really just happen? Do I now hold in my hands the phone number of Zayn Malik, did he really just hug me? Oh how I already longed for those arms to be engulfing me in their embrace again, how I wanted to taste those lips, and the inside of his mouth with my tongue. I don’t think my body could take waiting till Friday! It was only Monday; I had almost four days until I could see him again. Why am I still standing outside the restaurant, I needed to get back to my dorm and study. However, I know that it is going to be a long night, recounting this very odd day’s events repeatedly in my head.


	3. Complications begin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is going through life waiting to for friday to see Zayn again, little does he know that things in life are never this easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the continued reading!! I really hope you enjoy, and comments are always welcome and appreciated!!

I woke up the next day to the sound of my alarm going off. Had it all been a dream? Was I really in possession of his phone number and was I really going to be going to his house on Friday? I did not have time to think about this right now, so I jumped in the shower and got dressed and ready for the day.  
I went through my normal Tuesday routine. My day starts out with aural skills, then I have University choir, Performance management, and then finally private voice with Professor Styles. Private voice was my favorite part of my week. Working with Professor Styles always made my day better; he was extremely funny and down to earth, not like some of our teachers. He was also the youngest, but the best part was the fact that if I ever needed advice on anything, he was willing to listen and help.  
The day went along normal just like any other day. I ended classes while watching Zayn walk out of the art building just as I had always done, except this time he smiled back at me. This gave me conformation that yesterday’s events were definitely not a dream.  
Wednesday went along the same nothing out of the ordinary, and then Thursday came.  
Thursday, started like every other Thursday that had come before, until He called.  
As I was walking back to my dorms, my phone vibrated in my pocket. Who could it be? So, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked to see who was calling me, when my heart stopped. It was Louis Tomlinson.   
Louis was my first serious boyfriend; he was also the person to whom I lost my virginity. Our relationship started during sophomore year, and lasted until the beginning of junior year, which was last semester. The relationship ended on a particularly bad note, when I found him cheating on me with another guy in our department. Even though I had broken up with him over this, I still had some feelings for him. It was hard to forget my first serious boyfriend, and even though I hated his guts for what he had done, he would always be my first true love.   
So I answered the phone, “Hey, I was wondering if you might be free later tonight? I wanted to talk to you.” What, how could this be happening to me? I finally was starting to get over him when this happens, and on top of that, I have Zayn now. I know that we are not a thing yet, but something is starting there, I hope. So finally, I answer.  
“Yeah, I’m free. What do you want to talk about?”  
“I just wanted to apologize for what I did to you, but I wanted to do it in person, if you’re okay with that.” I could hear the sincerity in his voice.  
“Yeah, that is fine, how about seven?” I replied hesitantly.   
“That sounds good, I will pick you up then” He hung up the phone.  
What is going on in my life! First off, I finally am talking to a boy that I have been admiring for over two months, and he has feelings for me I think. Then, Louis calls me and wants to talk, after not talking since our break up over five months ago! I felt as if my life was just going too fast for me to handle. I needed some time to think before seven so I headed back to my dorm.  
I walked up the stairs of my dorm house as I had many times before. I lived on the fourth floor, out of ten. I walked into my dorm room and sat down at my desk. My dorm was pretty nice. This year I had my own room so I did not have to worry about a roommate. My bed was on the left side of the room; my desk was adjacent. My MacBook sat open on my desk with my twitter open, I had a bad habit of leaving it on when I left. My book and movie collection sat on the shelf of my desk, and above my desk was my Tom Daley calendar. My room was bland, but at least it was clean.  
I was sitting at my desk, trying to think of things to say to Louis when he came later, but I did not know what I was going to do. I finally decided I needed to calm down, so I picked up Harry potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone and started reading.  
Whenever I get stressed or nervous, I always started the Harry potter series over. I had lost count of the amount of times I had read the series. The hours flew by as I read of Harry and his adventures at Hogwarts. Before I knew it, Louis was texting me letting me know he was here. So reluctantly, I headed down stairs.  
I walked out the doors of my dorm and there sat his 2011 Dodge Charger. I walked over to the passenger’s side and got in the car. I so badly did not want to see him, but I slowly turned my head to face him.  
He was the same as I had remembered him. He still had the fringe hair, those extremely blue eyes, the cutest nose I had ever seen, and those lips that had been all over my body. What a minute. I needed to stop so I quickly looked away. Finally, he drove away and started taking me somewhere.  
“I am extremely sorry for what I did to you. I did not mean to hurt you; I don’t know what came over me.” He said, breaking the silence.   
“I’m glad to hear you say that, but I don’t know if I can forgive you. I gave you my heart and you chewed it up and spit it back out” I said, with a quiver in my voice.  
“I know, I was a complete jack ass, I just want to be friends again at least. I really miss just talking to you.” I could tell when he was lying, and I knew that he was being completely sincere, which was not helping matters at all.  
“Where are we going?” I asked, trying to hide any emotion in my voice.  
“I just wanted to go for a drive with you again, for old time’s sake.” He always loved just taking long drives when we were together, and sometimes I would give him road head while we were going. God, I forgot how much I had missed his cock.   
No! I am not going to give into him again.   
“Can we please just start talking again; it would mean the world to me just to be able to see you once in a while, just as friends.” I knew that what I was going to do and I hated myself for it.  
“Okay, but we are only going to be friends, nothing more.”   
“That is fine with me, I’m just glad that you have forgiven me.” I really had missed our talks as well. His voice was like silk, and was a very welcome surprise to my ears.  
“If you don’t mind though, I would like to go back to my dorms. I have a lot of homework.” I said, which was halfway true. I was afraid that the longer I stayed in the car with him, the more likely I was to do something I was going to regret.   
“Okay, just please don’t be a stranger”  
“I won’t, I am glad to see you again as well.” I said trying to say as calm as I could.  
The rest of the way back we were silent, just listening to whatever came onto the radio. Finally we got back to my dorm and I got out, but before I closed the door he said something that I wish I had not heard.  
“I do still love you”   
Quickly, I slammed the door and ran inside my dorm and up the four flights of stair to my room. Once in my room a laid on my bed and just broke down. Sobs racking through my body as so many emotions ran through my head.   
I knew that I could not go back to Louis. I did still somewhat love him as well but I could never fully trust him again, because of what he had done. Then there was Zayn. I so desperately wanted to text Zayn and call of the date tomorrow to give myself time to think, but I wanted to see him again so badly that my body ached.   
Finally, I picked up Harry Potter again and tried to read, but my eyes were so full of tears that I could not see anything. I slowly put the book back down on the desk, crawled into bed and cried myself to sleep.


	4. I need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is fighting his feelings, but Zayn helps him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, it means a lot!! Comments are appreciated and very welcome!!!

I woke up Friday morning, my eyes red from all the crying I had done the previous night. This would be the day I would get to see Zayn again. After yesterday’s events, I really needed to. I got out of bed and got ready for the day. It was not a very eventful day; I spent most of the day in a daydream thinking about Zayn and what was in store.   
After my classes were over, I went back to my dorm and up the stairs to my room. I looked through my clothes trying to pick out something for the night. I did not want to be too dressed up, but I did not want to look like a slob either. So I just found a nice t-shirt and my favorite pair of skinny jeans and some converse to match.  
As six o’clock rolled around, I found his phone number and put it into my phone finally. I did not want to put it in before in fear that I would call or text him before today. My finger was hovering over the call button, afraid to call, but at the same time overjoyed to finally see him again.  
The phone rang once and he picked up “Hey Liam! How is everything going?” I heard him say over some noise in the background.  
“I’m fine, is now a good time to come over?” I asked, trying to hide the nervousness in my voice.  
“Yes. You know where Blackwelder is right?”   
“Yes, where is your apartment?”  
“It is just past the Walmart. My apartment is on the second floor, room number 212”  
When all of a sudden I heard another person’s voice in the background “Is your little boyfriend coming over?”  
I heard him try to cover the phone, and heard some muffled talking, and then he spoke again. “Alright, see you in a couple minutes!” I could hear the excitement in his voice.  
“Yeah, see you in a couple.” Then I hung up the phone.  
Who was that in his apartment? Does he have a roommate? I am not going to come to any conclusions without seeing for myself first. I do know that it was definitely a man’s voice, and it sounded like he had an accent of some sort, but I could not tell for sure. I got into my car and drove off to his apartment.  
As I passed the Walmart I saw his building. I had seen it before; it was a nice apartment complex, nothing spectacular, but not bad. I parked my car and went up to the second floor. As I reached the top of the stairs I saw a sign, and it pointed to the right for rooms above 210. I reached room 212 and I hesitantly knocked on the door.  
I heard a voice yell “I think your boyfriend is here!” and then I heard a smack and a girls voice say “Be nice Niall!” Then I heard footsteps and the doorknob started moving, the door opened and there stood Zayn.  
He looked even better than I had remembered. He was wearing a blue t-shirt that was just tight enough to show off all of his muscles, and a pair of black skinny jeans. Man, those clothes showed off every inch of his body and I could barely take it.  
“Would you like to come in?” He asked as he stepped aside and gestured for me to walk in. As I stepped through the door, I was hit with the aroma of food. It smelled like chicken alfredo, which was one of my favorites and his definitely smelt delicious.   
Then I started taking in the apartment. As you walked through the door there was a little hallway that led to a living area, on the right wall there was a huge flat screen TV with a bookcase full of movies underneath it. Facing the TV was a couch and a lounge chair, behind the couch was a little kitchen area that had a little table and chairs, that was set with two plates and candles. Then on either side of the TV was a door, I assumed they were bedrooms.   
All of a sudden, the door closest to the hallway opened up, and out stepped a blonde haired boy who was followed by a very pretty brunette girl. He walked up to me and introduced himself.  
“Hi, my name is Niall and I’m Zayn’s roommate. This is my girlfriend Eleanor” He did have an accent, and it was Irish. He must have been the one who I had heard earlier over the phone.  
“Hi, nice to meet you Niall and Eleanor, I’m Liam” I replied while shaking Niall’s hand.  
“Nice to meet you Liam, we are going on a date tonight, so you and Zayn will not have to worry about us.” Eleanor replied.  
“Well it was nice to meet you to, I hope to see you soon.” I replied as they headed out the door.  
“Hey Zayn!” Niall yelled, “Just make sure that if you to do it to stay out of my room!” Then Eleanor smacked his arm again. “I apologize for him, he doesn’t have manors sometimes.” Then they left and shut the door behind them.  
“I’m sorry about him calling you my boyfriend; he is really nice he just likes to tease.” He said.  
“It’s ok. I kind of liked it, being called your boyfriend.” Oops, I hoped that was not too much.  
“I like that, if you do…” Was he already asking if we could be boyfriends? What about Louis. NO! No Louis, we would be friends, but Zayn is the one I want for now. I do not know what it is, but something about just being around him feels right.  
“I really like it.” I said. Then I saw the biggest smile come across his face, it was adorable. He smiled showing he perfect teeth, and his tongue almost stuck out a little as well. His tongue, I wanted to taste it in my mouth so bad. I really need to calm down.  
“So why don’t you take a seat and I will serve us dinner.” He said heading towards the kitchen. I went over to the table that was already set, and took a seat. He walked over with a pan and slowly scooped out some chicken alfredo. So I was right, that was what I was smelling, and it smelt even better when it was right there. He put some on his plate and then headed back to the kitchen.  
“Would you like something to drink? I have some wine in the cabinet.” Wine, he was really making every effort to impress here. The candles on the table, the amazing smelling food, and now wine. “Yeah, sure I would love some” He pulled a bottle of white zen down from the cabinet and filled up my glasses and his own, closed the bottle and then sat down across from me.  
“So, how was your week?” He asked while taking a drink.  
“Pretty normal, other than our encounter on Monday.” I lied, but I was not going to bring up Louis at all tonight. In fact, I am not going to think about him at all and just focus on Zayn and I, my new boyfriend.  
“Do you like the food” He asked. I had been so busy that I forgot to taste the food. I picked up my fork, twirled it in the Alfred, and took a bite. It was heavenly; it was the most amazing thing I had ever tasted in my entire life!  
“I love it!” I proclaimed as I took another bite of the amazing food.  
“I’m glad you like it.” He said, with that same goofy smile washing across his face.  
We spent the rest of dinner talking about our weeks and getting to know one another even more. He talked about how he and Niall were roommates. They were both international students here on the same scholarship so that is how they knew each other, except Zayn was a sculptor and Niall was a graphic designer.  
After finishing dinner, and the entire bottle of wine, we decided it was time for a movie. I was just a little bit more than tipsy after all the wine I had, it has been a little while since I had drank. He took me over to the movie shelf to pick a movie.  
“You have Toy Story, we should watch that it is my favorite movie.” I said, to which he replied by picking it up and putting it in the DVD player. We started watching the movie, but I did not pay much attention to the movie. I was admiring the boy sitting next to me, who I could now call my boyfriend.   
It had been a while since I had someone to call my own, and I had forgotten how much I loved it. The farther along the movie went the closer I got to him, until I finally just leaned my head in the crook of his neck, and he responded by laying his arm around my shoulder. I loved this feeling of having someone to hold me and make me feel warm. The comfort of knowing that he is there to protect me makes me feel much better about yesterday’s event.  
The longer we sat there, the more I wanted to press my lips against his and taste his sweet mouth. Finally, I built up the courage, lifted my head up, and started to kiss him. At first, he pulled back a little, startled by the surprise of my lips, but then he started to kiss back just as ferociously. He lifted up his hands and started running his fingers through my hair, and then I open my mouth enough to let his tongue invade. His tongue worked its way around my mouth exploring every crevice as I did the same in return. He started to take off my shirt, normally I would have not let him do this, we only just started dating, but after yesterday and the wine we had, it was all that I wanted. I let him brake the kiss of long enough for him to slip my shirt off and over my head, then I did the same in return. His chest was covered in tattoos, I hoped that I would soon know what each one stood for.   
We continued to kiss passionately before finally he moved down to my neck, where he sucked on my birthmark for a moment. He slowly moved down to my nipple, which he sucked on gently earning a moan from me. He kept moving south, and put his hand on my pants, which he started to unbutton and bull down and off my body, only leaving my boxers on, which were not doing very well at hiding my rock hard erection. Finally, he removed my boxers and out sprung my erection. He cupped my balls in his left hand as he slowly started to suck on the tip. Oh my god! It had been a long time since I had felt this, and it was extremely sensitive. He slowly started to move up and down my throbbing erection, each time taking more and more in, all I could do was grip the cushions of the couch and arch my back in pleasure “Oh my god Zayn, you are amazing” I moaned in-between pants.  
He finally took all of me into his mouth, and then he pulled up to my tip again, and slowly sucked and flicked his tongue over it, driving me closer to the edge. “Fuck Zayn, Fuck!” I moaned as I felt the climax building inside of my stomach. Then without warning, I reached my climax and yelled “FUCK” Zayn did not remove his mouth from my cock, he took every shot and swallowed it down without hesitation. As I started to come down from my climax he stood up and took off his own pants, then he slid down his boxers, and there was his huge cock. It was the largest one I had ever seen in my entire life! It was at least ten inches in length and was extremely wide. He slowly moaned and said “It’s my turn now.” He bent down to my mouth and slowly started making out with me again, he wrapped his arms around my back and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist in response. He carried me over to the room to the right of the TV and laid me down on what I presumed, was his bed, All the while never letting his lips escape mine.   
He broke off our kiss long enough to go over to the bedside table and pull out a bottle of lube and a condom. He walked over while putting lube on his fingers and lifted up my legs, slowly inserting his finger into my hole. “Fuck!” I exclaimed, it had been awhile since I had been fucked so my hole was a little tighter than normal. I relaxed and he slowly started sliding his finger in and out, slowly increasing the number of fingers until he had three in comfortably. Then he took them out and put the condom on his huge cock. “Are you ready?” He said, I could feel the passion in his voice. “I need you inside of me Zayn” I pleaded. I felt his erection at my entrance, he slowly started to slide in “Fuck” I exclaimed, he had loosened me up with his fingers but his cock was still huge. He started to pull out when I wrapped my legs around him pulling him closer. “Are you sure” he said. “Yes, I want to feel you inside of me.” I moaned into his ear. He started to push in again, this time going slower. It felt so good, Finally he had all ten inches inside of me and he stayed there for a second, leaning over me to kiss me before he started to thrust in and out of me. He started to hit my prostate and I could not take it “Fuck Zayn! You feel so good,” I yelled as he continued to increase his speed, his balls all the while slapping my ass. “God Liam, you are so tight and it feels amazing” He said between moans of pleasure. Every time he hit my prostate, I would moan louder and louder getting closer to my orgasm again. “Liam, I’m getting close” He moaned as he gripped my cock in his hand and started pumping me to the rhythm of his thrust. “Fuck Zayn, I’m going to come again” I felt the orgasm building again inside of my stomach. “Me to” He yelled as he started orgasm still inside of me, I felt his erection throbbing with each stream of cum. “Fuck” I yelled as I came again, all over my stomach and chest.  
He pulled out of me and slowly climbed onto the bed next to me, both of us covered in sweet, and I in my own semen. “God Liam, that was hot,” he said while trying to catch his breath. “Yes it was, and I love you,” I said as I turned toward him and laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his hand around my chest and said, “I love you to Liam, I love you to.” We laid there in that position until we fell asleep.


	5. Perfection

I woke up the next day having been moved under the blanket. I am a heavy sleeper so it is no surprise that I was moved without noticing. Zayn was gone, so I slowly got out from under the covers, when I realized that I was still naked. I went over to his dresser where I saw my close folded neatly, I grabbed my boxers and put them on real quick and found a shirt in his closet and headed into the living room.  
“Good morning, I see you found some clothes,” Zayn said while at the stove in the kitchen, cooking what smelled like eggs.   
“Yeah, I saw that you had my clothes on the dresser, but my shirt is a little dirty from last night. I hope you don’t mind me borrowing yours.” I replied walking to sit at the table.  
“Of course not, it looks amazing on you.” He said as he walked over to the table and set a plate of eggs in front of me. It seemed like something out of a movie, the perfect couple waking up and making breakfast for each other. I cannot believe that all of this was happening to me, I was a little freaked out remembering what all had taken place last night. Admitting I loved him on the second date is not something I normally do, but it felt right and I had a little help from the alcohol.   
“So, I was wondering if you had anything going on today or if we can just hang out again?” Zayn asked as he took his seat across the table from me with his food. I did not think I had anything today, so I saw no reason in not staying.  
“I don’t have anything going on today, so I would love to just hang out.” I replied as I started to eat the eggs.   
We finished our eggs and I headed to the shower to clean up from last night. I did not know what we would do today but I was just looking forward to hanging out with him. I finished my shower and realized that I did not have any other clothes with me. Zayn let me borrow some of his clothes, that’s what is nice about having a boyfriend that is pretty much the same size as me, my closet doubles.   
As he took a shower, I took a moment to just sit down and relax. He got out and dressed and met me in the living room where he took my hand and pulled me off the couch.  
“Okay, let’s go.” He said as he pulled me towards the door. It was about 2 o’clock so it was mid-day and it was perfect. It was not too hot or too cold, the perfect temperature. We got into his car and we drove off to the bowling alley. We bowled for around an hour. Well, we did not really bowl, we spent most of the time attacking each other and falling.  
“That was so much fun!” I said as I returned my shoes to the desk.  
“Yeah, I love to just come and goof around sometimes.” He replied as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.   
“I can’t walk very well like this.” I said trying to walk with him attached to my back.  
“Well, you’re just going to have to learn how to now aren’t you.” He said as he started to tickle my sides.  
“That is not fair!” I said between laughs. I turned around and started to get him back as best I could. We ended up falling on the floor, when I heard a familiar voice from above me.  
“Hey Liam, you okay down there?” I sat up real fast because I knew who it was, Louis. What was he doing here? I saw some of his friends over at a lane bowling, he could not have had any worse timing.  
“Uhm, just hanging out with Zayn here.” I said as I stood up and started to help Zayn up.  
“Zayn? Well nice to meet you Zayn, I’m Louis.” He said as he put his hand out for Zayn to shake.  
“Nice to meet you as well.” Zayn said.  
“So, how do you to know each other?” Louis said as he dropped Zayn’s hand. What do I say? I do not really want him to know that Zayn and I are together yet, not after what he said the other day.  
“I’m his Boyfriend.” Zayn said before I could stop him. Louis slowly looked toward me with a look of sorrow on his face.  
“Oh, I didn’t know you had a boyfriend Liam. You’re very lucky to have Liam here; we dated once and let me tell you, he is amazing.” Louis said as he walked off toward his friend’s lane. Quickly I grabbed Zayn’s hand and dragged him outside.   
“I’m sorry about that Zayn. As you know now that was my old boyfriend Louis.” I said while dragging him back to his car.  
“That is fine, we all have ex’s so do not worry.” He replied. I was surprised by his response being so calm. If only he knew, what Louis had said the other day. That does not matter though because I have Zayn.  
We got back in his car and headed off to dinner at chipotle. We ate and talked about some of his ex’s as well, though all of his were back in England so I did not have to worry. We finished eating and headed back to his apartment where Niall and Eleanor were sitting in the living room.  
“Hey.” Niall said while watching a soccer match, his arm around her.  
“How are you two?” Eleanor asked.   
“We are really good, just having a little day out on the town.” Zayn replied as he pulled me over to the couch. There was not enough room for all four of us so Zayn put me on his lap. We watched the game with Niall and talked with Eleanor for a couple of hours until night. I really was getting to like them, especially Eleanor, she was so nice and really complimented the ball of energy that Niall was.  
“I think we are going to head to bed, don’t have too much fun without us.” Eleanor said as they headed off to Niall’s room.  
“I am getting pretty tired myself Li, I think we should head to bed as well.” Zayn said as he pulled me up and toward his room. I was getting a little sleepy, and sore from last night so I was perfectly happy with going to bed. We both got into our boxers and crawled into his bed. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I nuzzled into the crook of his neck. I sucked a little on his neck and then said “I could really get used to this you know.”  
“Me to Li, I really do love you, it wasn’t the alcohol talking last night.” Zayn said as he turned over to face me.   
“I know, I can tell by the way you look at me.” I replied, placing a kiss lightly on his lips. “let’s go to bed though now, I’m getting tired.   
We slept all night in the same position. We woke up at about noon and had lunch with Niall and Eleanor before I finally decided I needed to go back to my dorm. I had some homework that I needed to get done for tomorrow.  
I grabbed my clothes from the other night and Zayn and I headed out the door and to his car. He took me back to my dorms and dropped me off.  
“Don’t work too hard on your homework okay.” He said as he embraced me tightly.   
“I won’t.” I replied, then kissing him once and letting go. He headed back to his car and drove off. I know it was fast this time, but I really did think I was already in love with him. For once in my life, everything was perfect.  
What I had forgotten about was Louis, and what I did not notice was that his car was in the parking lot empty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

After leaving such an incredible weekend, I did not know how I was going to get any homework done. Though I know, I have to do it. I got up to my room and sat on my bed for a little while just thinking about all that had happened. I really needed to release some tension and to do homework, and the best way to do that was to take a warm shower.  
The best part is I only shared my bathroom with one other person; he was also always gone on the weekends so I still had a couple hours of having the bathroom to myself. So I got into the shower and it was the perfect temperature, not to hot, but just hot enough. I just stood under the stream of water letting it wash away the weekend enough that I could focus on actually doing my homework.   
The longer I stood in the water though; I still had thoughts of Zayn and the amazing feelings from Friday night. This was causing me to get an erection, so maybe if I just deal with it now I can focus on homework. So I grabbed my throbbing member and started to pump it myself, the same way Zayn had done just two night previous. I thought about how amazing it felt having him inside of me, a feeling I hadn’t experienced since Louis and I. I was pumping faster and faster as the water fell down my back and the thoughts of Zayn kept rushing through my head, I could feel the orgasm building inside of my stomach. All at once, the orgasm raked through my body, and after it was over, I fell down to the bottom of the tub breathing heavily.  
Then I heard something moving from what sounded like my room. What or who could it be? If they do room checks it is on Saturdays not Sundays. So I quickly got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I stood next to the door leading to my dorm room and listened, it sounded like someone was sitting at my desk in my chair, I could hear the light squeaking noise it made whenever you would spin.   
I slowly opened the door to try to peak and see who it was, when an all too familiar voice responded.   
“Sounded like you had a nice shower there Liam.” Louis said with a hint of bitterness in his voice. I slowly opened the door the rest of the way, and he was sitting in my chair with his arms crossed across his chest. He was wearing a low cut shirt, which exposed a chest tattoo that was not there when we had dated.   
“I was just taking a quick shower before I got some homework done. What are you doing here and how did you get in?” I replied, with a harsher tone then I had intended.  
“I’m here because I want to talk to you, and you left your door unlocked when you went and took your shower.” He said, gesturing towards the door. Part of me just wanted to kick him out of the room right now, especially since all I had on was a towel. However, I did not want to be mean, and maybe I could use this as an opportunity to talk to him and clear everything up. So I went over and sat down on my bed.  
“I’m guessing you want to talk about Zayn and I” I said while grabbing my blanket to cover up my lower half.   
“Yes, and about us. I really did mean it the other when I said I still love you.” He said while getting up to come and sit on the bed next to me.   
“I don’t doubt that you do, it is just that I don’t have those feelings for you anymore Louis. I am extremely sorry, and I do still care about you, I just don’t love you like that anymore.” I really did mean it all, and it did hurt to see the look of despair on his face as I said all of this.   
“I saw how you look at Zayn, and it really hurts because I miss that. I just wish that was me.” Then without warning, he was on top of me. He had his lips pressed to mine and had started to try and take the blanket and towel off of my waist.  
“What are you doing?!” I screamed as I pushed him off.  
“I am trying to show you that you are with the wrong person!” He yelled while trying to hold me down. Luckily, I have always been stronger than him, so I got him off with one swift movement.  
“No! I am sorry, but I have Zayn now, we are nothing anymore not after what you did to me!” I yelled as I was pushing him towards the door.  
“I am so sorry about that, I was a complete idiot for doing that to you and I see what I have done.” He said through sobs as he fell to the ground crying. He looked so helpless on the ground as he curled into a ball, sobs raking through his body. I knelt on the ground next to him, running my hand through his normally very well kept hair.  
“It really pains me to see you like this Lou. I know it hurts, this is what I felt when I broke up with you, but it will be ok. I know you will find someone and all will be ok.” I said while trying to comfort him.  
“I just really miss you Liam, I just don’t know why I did what I did and it kills me to know that I did this to you.” I had never heard him this broken down and exposed before. As much as I had hated his guts, I could not be mad at him anymore.  
“I forgive you Lou, I really do. I just want you to know that it just cannot be. I have another boyfriend now, I moved on because of what you did and know it is time for you to as well.” I said while rubbing his back. He finally sat up and wiped away the tears falling from his eyes.  
“I know, I just am having a really hard time. It does not help to see you in a relationship. I just don’t know what to do.” He said while getting up.  
“I’m not sure what to tell you anymore, though I know that whomever you end up with will be one very lucky guy Lou. I hope that we can still be friends.” I said as I got up and opened the door for him.   
“Me to Liam, me to.” He said as he hugged me and walked out the door.   
I shut the door behind him and quickly fell against it. I hated to see him like that, but I was not going to ruin what had just started with Zayn. I did not think I should tell him, this will just be something between Louis and I. I then realized that I still was only wearing a towel, so I quickly got dressed and got to work on my homework for tomorrow.  
I finished my homework, sat down on my bed, and began the second Harry potter book. I needed to get my mind off everything for a while and just escape into the world of Hogwarts. I read for a couple of hours before I finally decided to go to bed, when my phone went off. I checked and I had a text from Zayn. “Goodnight babe <3”


End file.
